


Wish You Were Here

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: "he's thinkin abt his best friend (or quadrant?) and wishing he could have a more partnered project than his self love"





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CriminalCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalCryptid/gifts).



> Here's a quick li'l thing because I love erikar but haven't drawn Eridan in AGES

[The image wouldn't upload so here u go](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/467703365112168470/488131350239379466/drone_season_erikar_treat.jpg)


End file.
